


Brush my teeth

by Protea_Alone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco, Angst, Azkaban, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Notes, POV Draco Malfoy, Panic Attack, Sad Draco Malfoy, Tired Draco Malfoy, for a bit, for the first part anyway, harry is soft for draco, hate notes, i just really wanted to write some angst, no beta we die like women, second chapter is really fluffy, that a thing?, then our boy smartens the fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protea_Alone/pseuds/Protea_Alone
Summary: Because he brushed his teeth twice today, and you know what he was quite proud of himself for it.orAfter the war Draco is quiet. He doesn't step out of line, he doesn't talk back- actually he's barely talking at all, yeah he's barely talking at all and it pisses Harry off horribly for some reason.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	1. Found Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes,
> 
> So I really wanted to write some soft angst and this happened.
> 
> I don't have depression, all I have is crippling anxiety but I did base most of Draco from this fic on myself if anything it's more vent writing than an actual fic but I hope you guys like it anyway!
> 
> It's probably kinda random for you guys with the brushing teeth thing, I've always been quite lazy and the one thing I've always had little motivation to do is brush my teeth. It doesn't sound like much but I've always hated this little habit of mine of just not wanting to brush my teeth, so I decided I'll vent about it while writing depressed Draco.

Draco was getting better.

He really was.

Because he brushed his teeth _twice_ today, and you know what he was quite proud of himself for it.

After the war, it was just so hard.

It was hard to wake up and then need to get up, it was hard to have to make sure he was eating, to make sure he brushed his teeth and showered in the mornings. It was hard to do everything when all he wanted was no more than to crawl back under his bedsheets and fall back asleep, hoping a little too much that he won’t have to wake up again.

But what was hardest was going to work. Getting up, brushing his teeth, showering, making breakfast, eating breakfast, getting dressed, show up to work, staying quiet through the day, remembering to eat lunch, deciding to skip lunch because you remembered the state of your desk when you came back last time, then waiting for the dreadful little seconds to slip away, feeling them slip away as if they were black oil on you as if you were trying to scrub away the darkness that seemed to latch onto your skin but the water won’t wash it away.

And then out of the generosity of the head Auror, or the cruelty, Draco hadn’t decided yet, he was partnered with Harry Potter.

Draco felt tired as always, he also felt the eyes that were on him and the little cruel questions that formed behind them. He let out a shaky breath, focussing harder on the file in front of him. The office he got moved to was bigger as to accommodate both of them, Potter’s side wasn’t messy but it wasn’t organised either. Draco’s side, he was happy to say, was spotless. That was one of the only things that made him feel good these days, everything on his desk where they’re supposed to be. It was something he could control. Some days it felt like the only thing he could control.

The eyes didn’t leave. Oh well. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t used to eyes on him, but even so, he slouched the tiniest bit more, wishing he could crawl into a ball so Potter could stop fucking staring at him. He didn’t say anything though. He stayed quiet. Like he always stays quiet. Like he _needs_ to stay quiet.

Because one word wrong and anyone could leave him bruised, bloody, and beaten behind an alleyway, with none of the Aurors going further than snorting when they hear about it.

Two words wrong and anyone could send him to Azkaban. For life probably.

Three words wrong and he’ll probably get the kiss. Some days he didn’t get why he kept quiet. 

Potter was still staring.

Draco didn’t get what was so fascinating about him that got Potter staring at him for what must at least be ten minutes now. He heard the intake of breath before someone speaks, and hoped with everything that Potter stayed quiet.

“Why are you so quiet?” It was just a question, wasn’t even the worst one thrown at him. Not like the ones that asked why he was here, asked why he wasn’t rotting in Azkaban, asked why he was still alive when his death would so obviously be celebrated.

So why did it make him feel just as horrible?

Draco shrugged, not turning from the paper he was writing.

“I’ve heard what they say about you in the department and I know you’ve heard too. Ignoring the fact that they’re all right anyways-” His chest tightened. “-why don’t you ever say anything about it?”

For a moment there was just silence, an ugly uncomfortable silence that made Draco want to scream just to fill it.

Instead, he shrugged again, _because they’re all right anyways._

He heard Potter huff in annoyance.

A small part of him thought ‘this is it, you’ve annoyed the saviour of the wizarding world and this is _it’_ the other part thought ‘Merlin he’s annoying’. Draco agreed with both.

“Merlin Malfoy, can’t you just look at me?” Draco paused his writing, his eyes darting to the top of his paper as he considered. As if he considering was an option, Potter asked for something and if Draco wanted to stay alive he better do it.

He placed his quill next to the file, looking up and turning to look Potter straight in the eyes. They’d been partners for half a year now, but this was the first time he’d looked straight into Potter’s green eyes since Hogwarts.

It felt horrible. He wanted to look down again.

Potter must’ve seen something in _his_ eyes because Draco could see the emerald eyes widen and the slightly faster intake of breath. But then those eyes narrowed and that breath came out in an angry sigh.

“ _Why don’t you do anything about it?”_ Potter asked through gritted teeth and Draco knew he had to answer this time. He felt his eyes tear up slightly, he looked back down to his file and grabbed the quill while clenching it too hard between his fingers, then softly, as softly as he could while still having Potter hear him. He gave him the answer that Potter gave him.

“Because they’re all right anyways.”

~^*^~

Breathe.

Breathe.

_Breathe. Merlin damnit._

As Draco tried his best to focus on getting air through to his lungs, to gain control over his _own fucking body_ a little note slipped from the sink onto the floor. The note was yellow, a bit smudged and nothing but a sticky note. On it, however, with messy black ink were six words scratched on with no care, _fucking kill yourself filthy death eater._

He found it in his office, stuck in the centre of his desk like it was just a reminder for an upcoming deadline and five minutes later he had thrown up and was now trying his best to get his lungs to do their job.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re _okay,_ you’re fine.” _Deep breaths._ His chest felt pinched as if a rock was set on the middle of it and no matter how hard he tried air just couldn’t slip through. The rock wouldn’t go away it just got heavier and heavier and heavier and he couldn’t focus he couldn’t feel or hear, everything was too dull and too buzzed everything was too much too bright too loud.

Hands tangled into his hair as nausea coiled into his stomach again like a snake, he turned around and went straight into the cubicle before hurling. But there really wasn’t anything to sick up, he’d been too tired to do breakfast this morning and he had eaten a couple of biscuits yesterday for dinner.

The only good thing was that he could breathe again.

Draco flushed the toilet and walked back out slowly, trembling and feeling weak in his legs. He rinsed his mouth at the sink then washed his face, leaning himself against the sink and taking a few last deep breaths. He looked up and let the last breath out, walking out the bathroom.

He walked into his office to find Potter in it this time.

“Malfoy, you’re late.” He cast a tempus and saw that it had been 10 minutes since work started.

“Felt sick,” he explained. He looked at Potter then looked back down when he saw the green eyes directed at him, Potter didn’t look worried and he definitely didn’t look like he believed Draco. _Why would he?_

“What? Found a tiny bug in your bed when you woke up?” Draco walked towards his desk in slow steps, feeling like he might fall over any moment when he saw two more little notes stuck on his desk.

“Sure.”

~^*^~

Malfoy was quiet, he always was these days.

It annoyed Harry to _no ends._

What? Did Malfoy decide he was too good to talk to anyone now? Well, newsflash to him he’s about as great as gum stuck under someone’s shoe.

He never looked at anyone in the eyes, when he did yesterday Harry had to tell, practically order, him to look at Harry. But when Harry looked at him, actually looked at him he felt sick himself. Malfoy’s eyes were dull and colourless, for as long as they've been partners he hasn’t shown more emotion than the little furrowing of his eyebrows or his eyes widening when he doesn’t expect someone to talk to him.

Truth is Harry recognised all the signs, he knew them, _hell,_ he had them before getting a mind healer. But if Malfoy was too proud to talk or ask for help then he can rot slowly for all Harry cared.

Malfoy acted like the world would fall on him if he did anything wrong, he still thought the world revolved around him.

Harry didn’t think much when he saw two yellow notes stuck on Malfoy’s desk, he didn’t read them either. He sat down on his desk and cast a tempus, surprised to see that it was the required time for arrival and Malfoy wasn’t there, Malfoy was always early.

He shook his head and went to work, it felt odd. Malfoy hasn’t had a day of absence in Harry’s memory, even before they were partners.

Couple minutes later their office door opens, Malfoy walks in as if there were weights chained to his feet.

“Malfoy, you’re late.” He watched Malfoy cast a tempus himself, then say with a rough voice.

“Felt sick.” Harry saw Malfoy eyes dart to him before looking back down, he raised an eyebrow. Malfoy looked like he always was sick.

“What? Found a tiny bug in your bed when you woke up?” He chuckled a bit cruelly at the joke. Malfoy walked towards his desk, pausing a bit when he saw the two notes.

“Sure.” Harry glared at Malfoy for the bland response, getting up and walking to the bathroom to try and calm himself down.

He slammed the loo door open a little harshly, walking in then stopping when he saw another yellow note on the floor. Frowning, he walked up to it, his knees clicked as he lowered down to read it.

_Fucking kill yourself filthy death eater._

Harry's mouth gaped, _fuck_ , that’s why Malfoy felt sick.

Of course, Malfoy was early, he’s always early and that note must have been on his desk when he got there. He was late because he had to calm himself down after reading that shit message.

Harry felt guilt claw at him, for the first time ever he wondered if Malfoy had anyone he could ask for help from. Then a feeling of dread that hit him so hard it felt as if lightning had struck him, he remembered the two other notes that sat innocently on Malfoy’s desk, and anger he never felt before flooded into him.

_He’s going to fucking kill a bitch._

He grabbed the note and scrunched it before throwing it into the bin, stomping his way back to the office. Throwing the door open with too much force again, his eyes went straight to Malfoy’s desk.

And all the anger left him at the same speed it came.

The notes were still there, untouched but Malfoy had obviously read them. His eyes were closed, opening every so often only to blink quickly before closing again. His hands were over his nose and mouth, the slight rise and fall of his shoulders indicating he was taking quick deep breaths with broken little noises coming through them.

Harry walked quickly towards him, turning Malfoy’s chair to the side and crouching down in front of him.

“Malfoy? Malfoy, look at me.” Harry grabbed Malfoy’s wrists, pulling them off of his face. Malfoy let out a choked sob, attempting in taking deep breaths again but having them get cut off as he struggled to let the air in.

“It’s okay. Hey, look at me,” Harry reached one hand to Malfoy’s cheek and turned his head to look at Harry. “You’re going to be fine, deep breaths, you’re going to be okay.” Malfoy let out a pained cry, slipping down his chair and clinging onto Harry tightly. Harry sat back from his crouched position and held onto Malfoy, placing him on his lap.

Malfoy’s hands dug into his back, Harry’s arms around him as he cried in broken gasps. Harry whispered the same phrases over and over again ‘you’re okay’, ‘you’re going to be fine’ ‘it’s okay’ ‘you’re safe now’, the arms around him tightened and nails dug into his back almost painfully as he said the last phrase.

“Please.” Harry’s eyes widened, this was probably the first time Malfoy had spoken without being prompted by others.

“It’s okay, it’s okay sweetheart, what do you need?” Malfoy was shaking horribly, his head pressed into Harry’s shoulder and he could feel a small wet spot forming. “What do you need? It’s okay to ask.”

“Stay.” Harry’s heart clenched at how small Malfoy sounded.

“Of course, I’ll be right here, I’ll be here for as long as you need. Okay, love?” He felt Malfoy nod into his neck.

“Thank you.” Malfoy raised his head, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. “Thank you,” he repeated. 

Malfoy’s face was red, his cheeks tear-stained and his eyes watery. Harry reached a hand up and wiped some of the tears off, Malfoy looked incredibly endearing when he leaned into that hand. Then, in a bold and impulsive decision kissed some of the tears away. It was salty and Malfoy gasped softly, but he didn’t move away, so Harry continued, pecking away the streaks.

“Don’t kill yourself,” Harry whispered into Draco’s cheek, “you’re so beautiful and talented, please don’t kill yourself.” Draco let out anther broken sob. Harry kissed down his face, placing a soft small kiss at the corner of Draco’s mouth. He moved to look at Draco, his eyes now half-lidded and it seemed he had stopped crying.

Harry moved closer slowly, stopping when he was a breath away from Draco’s lips.

“I’ll be right here when you need me,” Harry whispered and Draco kissed him.

From then on, whenever Draco didn’t want to do something, whenever he was too tired to brush his teeth. Harry would stand behind him with arms wrapped around his waist and lips lazily pecking his neck.

Draco brushed his teeth twice every day.

And you _know what?_

He was _very_ proud of himself.


	2. Little Yellow Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco had told Harry it was fine, that there really was no need to investigate into who had left those notes a month ago. Harry didn’t push and he didn’t investigate behind Draco’s back, but he kept one of the little notes just for a time like this, when he’d need confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up ya’ll!!! (Yeah no shit)
> 
> So I don’t know if this chapter is as good as the last one, I lost motivation a bit but I still wanted to finish it for you guys who wanted a part two

It’s been about a month since the panic attack Draco had, and from that moment Harry seemed to have made it his life goal to make sure Draco continued with a healthy lifestyle. Somewhere along that way they’d started dating, Harry had suggested it but Draco could tell that he was worried about fake gossip spread around from several sources. He was most worried about The Daily Prophet, and Draco was ecstatic to tell him one morning that Rita Skeeter got fired and none other than Pansy herself now had the power to edit or forbid entirely of the publishing of their articles.

Draco walked into his office, Harry wasn’t there yet which wasn’t surprising. Harry was never late, but he seemed to challenge that record every day by making it to work with a few seconds to spare. Draco was always at least a few minutes early, the need to be punctual stuck with him.

A little yellow note sat on top of his desk, not unlike the three from just a month before. But Draco smiled at the sight of them instead of the dread that had curled into his chest before, because though they looked the same this note had a drastically different message in it.

I love you <3, remember to stay hydrated! I’ll see you soon sweetheart

Around a week after the incident, Draco had seen another note left on his desk the next morning. He frowned at the sight of it and felt heavier and heavier as he walked closer to his desk, but instead of a cruel harsh message from unfamiliar handwriting, was a soft message.

Morning love, did you remember to eat breakfast? I’ll see you soon sweetheart

Draco smiled Harry’s familiar handwriting, as messy as ever and near intelligible. He loved it. He loved every single note, every ‘I’ll see you soon sweetheart’.

Draco had a drawer now dedicated to these daily little notes, Harry had a vase perched on his desk with little yellow flowers that Draco would get him every week. Yellow was officially their colour and Draco felt warm and safe whenever he’d see it.

Draco moved to sit at his desk, the note still in his hand and the smile still on his face. Their desks were moved to touch each other now so they could be closer, instead of the arrangement before where they were as far apart as they could be in their office. 

He sat down and opened the bottom drawer that contained the small stack of notes that would overflow in the future, placing the one in his hand with the rest. Just then he heard the click of the office door open and turned to see Harry closing it.

Both grinning like idiots probably, Draco got up to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. Strong arms curled around his waist as soft chapped lips met his, one hand buried itself in his partner’s soft black curls and the other resting on his chest.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Harry murmured, resting their foreheads against each other. “Did you get my note?” Draco hummed when Harry’s hand came to caress his cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth.

“Of course.”

“Are you staying hydrated?”

“I believe so.”

“Good, hydrate or diedrate darling.” Draco burst out laughing.

“Hydrate or diedrate?”

“What? It’s a thing.”

“Harry dear I really don’t think it’s a thing.”

“Well, agree to disagree.”

~^*^~

It was a few minutes after 5:00 PM, Draco had left at said time on the dot with a kiss on Harry’s cheek. Harry really did love him, he was just so cute and endearing. Tapping a quill against his desk, the little taps loud and clear in the empty office and nearly empty Auror department, he stared down at the little yellow note and wondered what to write. Smiling he scribbled a small message down before getting up to stick it in the middle of Draco’s desk.

Miss you already, remember to smile! I’ll see you soon sweetheart

Harry moved back to his desk and gathered his bag, walking out and bumping into the small secretary of Robards.

“Sorry.” She looked up and her eyes widened.

“Mr Potter! I was hoping you hadn’t left yet, Head Auror Robards wanted me to give you this file.” She pushed her arms out and handed Harry a yellow file. “He moved this case from Sonders and Novusa to you and Malfoy, he says you don’t have to get through the file today.” Harry relaxed, he had been planning to go home and bake some of Draco’s favourite brownies then surprising him later tonight.

“Thank you, Jenice.” She smiled.

“No problem.” She turned and walked away, Harry went back in his office to place the file on top of the others. Walking towards the floo he hummed the tune of a sweet french lullaby Draco had sang before, grabbed a handful of floo powder and spoke his address.

~^*^~

Their hands were intwined on their desks and Harry felt happier than he realised he’d been in a long time. Ever since Ginny there really wasn’t anyone else, and now he had Draco. Beautiful, sweet Draco who loved his brownies even though he had messed them up last night.

Harry’s put the papers he’d finished reading on the small pile next to him and looked for any other urgent files when he spotted the yellow file. Grabbing it he took his hand back so he could write, leaning over to kiss Draco on the cheek as he did, despite him needing to work he really wished he could hold Draco’s hand the whole day. 

He grabbed his quill and opened the file, seeing some of the notes that weren’t typed out yet and written in rushed handwriting. Something was oddly familiar about it, Harry frowned in thought when it hit him and his eyes widened. He saw red but he knew he couldn’t confirm it without proof.

Draco had told Harry it was fine, that there really was no need to investigate into who had left those notes a month ago. Harry didn’t push and he didn’t investigate behind Draco’s back, but he kept one of the little notes just for a time like this, when he’d need confirmation. Who did Jenice say this file was from? Novu...Novusa and… and Sun- no -Son...Sonders.

Harry opened one of his drawers and rustled through the mess, finding a little crumpled yellow piece. Unfolding it in his drawer so Draco didn’t see it, he scanned the message and got back up to check the handwriting in the file.

This was definitely it, one of those two, maybe both had sent horrible notes to Draco and now Harry was going to make them pay.

“Harry? Love, you okay?” Harry looked up to see Draco’s concerned face, “you look a bit… angry?” Harry blinked, realising his eyebrows were furrowed and relaxed his face.

“Oh, no I’m fine. Just got confused for a moment with the files but I’m all sorted now.” Harry smiled, Draco raised an eyebrow but smiled back anyways, leaning in to peck Harry on the lips.

“Okay, if you need any help you can always ask me.”

“Thank you dear.” Draco smiled again then turned back to his own work, Harry looked back down to the file wondering what he should do next. He decided that first things first, he needed to find out which of the two from the previous team wrote those notes.

He’ll decide what to do with them later.

He excused himself and told Draco he needed to ask one of the other aurors something, thankfully Draco didn’t ask and just nodded. Harry took the file with him and walked out their office, reading the plates on the doors until he came to Novusa and Sonders. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Harry opened the door and walked in, a dark skinned person with a tied up ponytail of twist braids was looking at him.

“Harry Potter! How are you doing?” they walked up to him, “heard you and Malfoy have been quite the team since you were put as partners. Tir Novusa.” Novusa put their hand in the air for Harry to shake, he took it and saw them grin before noticing the yellow file.

“Ahh, our case. Do you have questions?” Harry looked down at the file as if he forgot it was there, then looked back up and nodded.

“Yes, umm… there are notes in here that weren’t typed out and I was just wondering who wrote them.” He handed the file to Novusa, who opened the file and paged through it until they saw the notes.

“Oh these were written by Sonders, my partner.” They gave a bit of an awkward smile, “he’s pretty good Auror but a sloppy with the other things.”

“I see, where would I find him?”

“I believe he’s in the breakroom right now.”

“Great, thank you.”

“Oh no worries, and Potter?”

“Yes?” They smiled.

“You and Malfoy make an adorable couple.” Harry’s mood picked up just a little bit from that.

“Thank you.” Novusa nodded, Harry turned to exit the office and started walking towards the break room when he stopped. Thankfully, after Auror training Harry’s impulsive side was better restrained, where he would’ve burst into the break room and beat Sonders black and blue a few years ago he now knows there are better ways to deal with the situation. Harry considered his options, standing in the middle of the hall while ideas of what he could do to Sonders flashed through.

He then decided on one.

Sonders was getting fired. Harry would make sure of it.

He walked back to his office and felt a million times better when he saw Draco, tip of his quill between his teeth as he chewed on it in thought. Harry smiled and went to sit at his desk, Draco’s quill separated from his mouth when he noticed Harry, he grinned brightly.

“Got everything sorted, love?” Harry leaned over and pecked kisses all over Draco’s face, smiling when he heard Draco laugh. He trailed little kisses down Draco’s neck, reaching a spot where he knew Draco was most sensitive. He raised his hand and tickled Draco after a final peck.

“AH- ahahahhah, sto- Harry!” Draco laughed and tried to push himself away from Harry, but the arm around him kept him firmly in place. “HARRY! Wait, no-” Draco howled, blushing pink when he snorted and covered his mouth, glaring at Harry when he finally stopped.

“Harry.” He whined, Harry grinned.

“Your laugh is so cute.”

“I snorted, snorting is not cute.”

“Yes it is, It’s adorable.”

“I sounded like a pig.”

“You’d be an adorable pig.”

“Harry, you absolute sap.” Draco leaned in to kiss him after smiling and shaking his head, Harry hummed and intertwined their hands as Draco’s other hand went to caress his cheek.

“Just a sap for you.” Harry said as they rested their foreheads together, looking into Draco’s grey eyes and feeling stupidly happy. Draco grinned and Harry leaned in again to kiss him but was stopped by a hand against his mouth, Draco laughed at Harry’s confused face.

“We still have work to do, remember? Because we’re still in our office?” Draco kissed his nose, “we can snog all you want when we get home, okay?” Harry rubbed their noses together.

“Okay, but I promise you this I’ll be doing a lot more to you than just snogging, tonight I plan to ravish you, Draco Malfoy.” Draco shuddered and moaned breathily.

“Harry… work.” Harry kissed Draco’s neck one last time before releasing him and letting Draco move back to his desk.

“Love you.” Draco smiled at his file, replying.

“Love you, too.”

~^*^~

Harry was currently sitting in Robards’ office, glaring daggers at Sonders as he sputed absolute nonsense, the crumpled note in his hand being crumpled even more as his hand tightened around it.

“I’m personally not surprised that Malfoy got this treatment, but I swear that I didn’t do it. Why would I waste my time writing hate notes to the git? Putting that aside, they’re just notes, a bit sensitive to be wasting time investigating who wrote a few words.” Harry grit his teeth.

“If someone sent a threat, Sonders, then it would be our job to investigate who wrote a few words. Sensitive? Auror Malfoy didn’t even want to further investigate the notes, but I got concerned for his safety in a work environment that is meant to be safe, and if the environment is not it’s an Auror’s job to make it safe. Is that not right, sir?” Harry turned back to Robards, who nodded.

“Auror Potter is right, but…” Harry tensed up, “it is not unknown that Auror Malfoy and you have a rather close relationship these days. Are you really not blowing things out of proportion, Potter?”

“What? No! Of course I’m not. Dra- Auror Malfoy came back to the office one day looking like someone crucioed him moments ago, I waved it off because back then I truly didn’t care. However, I went to the loo and found a note lying on the ground.”

“And how do you know that note was what caused Malfoy’s distress? How do you know it wasn’t directed to someone else.” Sonders sneered at him.

“If it was directed to someone else I’d still be worried, because that note said ‘fucking kill yourself filthy death eater’, sorry for my language sir.” Robards’ eyes widened, Harry cheered inwardly.

“You have proof of this?” Harry paled, fuck, he threw the note away. Harry glanced towards Sonders, who was looking like the cat that got the cream. He narrowed his eyes and remembered the note he was holding, of course, fucking hell he was an idiot sometimes.

“I don’t have that exact note sir, I’d thrown it away after I found it.”

“Likely story.”

“But I do have one with me right now, so if you could refrain from commenting for a few seconds, Sonders.” Harry uncrumpled the note as much as he could and handed it to Robards, this note was the one Harry hated most, the one that fuelled his anger till now. It was a lot less short and ‘sweet’ as the first one.

You piece of shit, you’re a shit Auror and human being so do us all a favour and AK yourself or I’ll do it for you death eater scum.

Robards read the note and Harry could tell he now understood the weight of the situation.

“Oh, how bad could it be?” Sonders snarled, Robards leaned over his desk.

“Auror Sonders, this is not ‘just a note’ this is an official death threat whether you realize it or not.” Sonders was the one who paled this time and Harry smirked next to him. “This will be treated as an official case and so I will let you decide whether you want to tell the truth now or later under veritasetum. Auror Potter you’re dismissed.”

“Thank you sir.” Harry left the office and grinned, when he noticed an angry looking Draco standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and a tapping foot. Harry gulped, a small part of him thought damn he’s hot when he’s mad but the rest of him thought run. Harry didn’t listen to either.

“Draco?” Harry smiled wryly. “Love, what are you doing here?” Draco lifted an eye brow.

“Don’t you ‘love’ me! You kept investigating the case behind my back?!” Harry’s eyes widened, his chest felt a pang of pain at Draco’s tone.

“No! I swear I left it alone but then we got a new case that was transferred from another team and I recognised the handwriting so I…” Harry looked down to the floor when he saw Draco’s expression turn from angry to disappointed.

“Harry… I told you to leave it alone.”

“But I couldn’t! What he did to you, the notes can’t be the only thing!”

“Harry I don’t care about the notes!” Harry flinched when Draco yelled, feeling sheepish. Draco sighed and walked to him, placing his hands on Harry’s arm, “Harry I care that you didn’t tell me.” His hands shifted down from Harry’s biceps to his hands, holding them and pulling one up as he placed a kiss on it.

“I hate secrets Harry, father kept secrets and we ended up on the wrong side of the war, Dumbledore kept secrets and it cost you a loving godfather, I kept secrets and hurt you in the process when we were younger and I just… I don’t want any more secrets Harry.” Harry leaned into the hand that Draco placed on his cheek, feeling guilty all over again.

“I’m sorry, love,” Harry felt horrible. “I promise I’ll tell you everything I can from now on.” Draco smiled and it was honestly scary how much better Harry felt just after seeing that.

“Thank you.” Draco leaned in and kissed Harry, surprised when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned to see Robards looking far from impressed next to his door.

“Hello, yes, are you two done? If so please relocate your noise.” Harry blushed and saw Draco wasn’t better, both muttering a ‘sorry sir’ and started walking back to their office.

“So you’re not mad enough at me that we won’t fuck later, right?”

“Harry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked it!
> 
> So I have an idea for a part two of this where Harry finds the person who left Draco the notes if you guys want that please let me know in the comments thank you all for reading!


End file.
